Come with me, I know as one we'll see it though
by Kayla-chan1990
Summary: CONTAINS END OF SERIES SPOILERS Tohru and Kyo are going to a new place to live happily together. KYORU.


A/N: Hi everyone I hope you like this story. It takes place during during the time that Kyo and Tohru leave after the curse is broken and they graduate. This story starts the morning they leave.So it comtains spoilers, but I have only read the summery of the last chapter so I am sorry if any spoilers I talk about are worded differently in the summery you read. Anyway enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, but I did just order a Kyoru Mechanical Pencil Friday.

KTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKT

"Yo Tohru, I'm back from Shishou's. Where are you?" Kyo asked as he entered the house the morning of the day he and Tohru are leaving. "I'm in here Kyo-kun." Tohru answered from he kitchen. "How is Shishou-san?" Tohru asked as Kyo entered the room. "He's fine, he said he was coming later with the others to tell us bye." Kyo told her. Anyway, I told you yesterday not to cook today." "I know, but I also know that Shishou-san isn't very good at cooking and that means you didn't eat much last night." Tohru said thoughtfully. "You really are hopeless." Kyo laughed as he leaned down and kissed her causing them to both blush slightly. He helped her finish cooking breakfast as they waited on Yuki to wake up. "Come on Tohru, that idiot sleeps all day and the others will be here soon." Kyo complained hungrily. "I'm awake stupid, so you and your stomach can stop complaining." Yuki said as he entered the room and sat down at he table. "Oh, good morning Sohma-kun" Tohru greeted. "Good morning Tohru-san." Yuki responded. They then all ate breakfast. After that Yuki went to his garden and Kyo helped Tohru finish packing the stuff in her room.

"Tohru, if every time I subjest what I can help you with, you say you can do it yourself than why did you agree to let me help you?" Kyo asked half-laughing half-frustated. "But Kyo-kun, I don't want to bother you by making you pack up my room." Tohru said sincerely. "Tohru, you helped me yesterday, so I am repaying you for that." he reminded her. "So stop trying to talk me out of it." he added as he started to help Tohru put stuff in the boxes. They soon finished packing and cleaning the room. "That didn't take too long." Tohru said happily. "Thank you for helping me Kyo-kun." she smiled and gave him a hug. "Yeah well, I told you I was repaying you." he replied leaning his head on hers. "Well, ain't that cute." "Why yes it is quite adorable." they heard two female voices say from the entrance of Tohru's room. "Oh, hi Uo-chan, Hana-chan, you two are here early." Tohru said happily while blushing. "We wanted to come early before all the Sohma's came and crowded up the house." Uo told her. "who on earth said you two could come in this house without knocking." Kyo retorted angrily. "We did knock, ten times, no one answered." Hana stated emotionlessly. "Plus, you have no right to tell us we can't enter, since you're taking Tohru away from us." Uo smirked. "So if you don't mind, get out and let us talk to Tohru without you easdropping." Uo continued.  
"Whatever Yankee." Kyo rudely said. "Tohru, I'll be downstairs so I can open the door for the other weirdos when they get here." he told Tohru as he kissed her on the forhead.and went downstairs.

"I am really going to miss the two of you." Tohru told Uo and Hana. "I'll miss my little onigiri" Uo sadly added. "I will miss you also." Hana added also. "You sure you want to go with orange-top, or is he making you go?" Uo asked half jokingly. "Yes, would you like me to electric-shock him?" Hana asked in the same tone. "Uo-chan, Hana-chan, I really do want to go." Tohru told them blushing. "well the others are probably her to see you guys off." Uo said as they went downstairs.

When they got downstairs Tohru was suddenly bombarded by Sohmas. "Hello everyone." Tohru told them as they all talked for a while until it was time for Kyo and Tohru to go. They all lined up to say good-bye.

"Good-bye Tohru, Kyo." Rin told them. "We'll miss you guys." Haru added. "We will miss you as well Isuzu-san, Hatsuharu-san." Tohru told them. "Yeah, good-bye." Kyo said.

"I'm really going to miss you alot Onee-chan." Kisa said as she and Tohru hugged. "I guess I'll miss you two as well." Hiro added. "I'm going to miss both of you alot too." Tohru said as the "good-byes" were making her start to tear up. "I'll miss you little runts'." Kyo told them.

"I am glad that Th. snow has melted for the two of you, good-bye." Hatori stated. "Thanks you and good-bye." Tohru replied. "I got no idea what you just said, but good-bye and thanks, I think." Kyo added slightly confused.

"It will be strange without the two of you here and I shall miss you." Ayame said over dramatically. "I shall miss you also." Tohru replied. "Yeah, I guess I'll mss you." Kyo added.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time, good-bye." Ritsu said. "There is no need to be sorry good-bye." Tohru stated. "Good-bye." Kyo replied.

"I will miss you guys." Momiji told them. "I will miss you as well." Tohru replied. "Yeah, I will miss to squirt." Kyo told him.

"Good-bye you two, I'll miss you." Kagura said. "Good-bye, I'll miss you too." Tohru responded. "Yeah, bye." Kyo added.

"I'm going to miss you guys, and Akito says farewell." Shigure said. "I'll miss you too, and tell her I said good-bye." Tohru told him. "I'll miss you, I think." Kyo added.

"I'm going to miss having you guys around here." Yuki told them. "And I'll miss being around here." Tohru replied. "Same here." Kyo agreed.

"I'll miss the both of you, oh and Kyo, when you go to the dojo the day after tomorrow tell Takeo I said hi." Kazuma stated. "I'll miss you as well." Tohru told him. "I'll miss you too Shishou, and I'll remember to tell him." Kyo said.

"I'll miss you alot." Hana said tearfully. "Yeah, I'll miss you guys, and orangey, don't forget what Hana and I told you at the zoo." Uo added. "I'll miss you guys alot too." Tohru replied. "Likewise, and don't worry I'll remember." Kyo told them. After they all said good-bye Tohru and Kyo left.

"I really am going to miss all of them." Tohru told Kyo after an hour into the drive there. "Yeah, I will too, but you can call them and we'll come back and visit them on holidays and stuff." Kyo told her trying to calm her down. "I know." Tohru said. "Anyway, how long until we get there?" she asked him trying to change her own train-of-thought. "About four more hours." he said and laughed when Tohru yawned. "If you're tired just lean your head on something and go to sleep. I'll wake you when we get there." "OK, Kyo-kun." she said. The next thing he knew her head was on his shoulder and she was asleep. "That's not exactly what I meant, but she's happy so I guess it's OK." he thought to himself smiling at her.

"Tohru, wake up we're here." Kyo said shaking her shoulders. "Huh, oh we're here already?" Tohru asked. "What the heck do you mean already, you just took a four hour nap, using me as a human pillow." he said teasingly. "I'm sorry Kyo-kun I didn't mean to bother you." "Don't apologize, I didn't mind, I was just joking." he said kissing her. "Now, lets take the stuff into our house." he added. After about an hour they had everything inside the house. "What room do I put my stuff in Kyo-kun?" "I don't care whichever room you want, just put a box in the one you want so I can choose mine." "But, Kyo-kun it was your idea to come here so you should pick first." "Tohru stop, If you tell me to pick first I'll pick a closet until you get the one you want so go on and pick." "OK Kyo-kun, I will pick the room I like best." Tohru said as she gave Kyo a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek and skipped upstairs to choose the room she wanted.

"Tohru, have you finished putting your boxes in your room?" Kyo asked opening Tohru's door. "Oh, yes I just brought in the last one." Tohru said cheerfully. "Why, is there something that you needed help with Kyo-kun?" "Well, sort of, I mean we have put all the stuff away, but I'm hungry and we haven't bought any food yet." he told her sort of laughingly. "Haha, well I guess we should go get groceries then." she said smiling and laughing also.

It took them about ten minutes to get there. "Kyo-kun, what do you think we need." "Anything but leeks." "Somehow I knew you would say that." she giggled at the face he made when he said leeks. "Why do you keep laughing at me?" he asked her smirking. "I didn't mean to laugh, it's just that you looked so funny when you said leeks." "Yeah, yeah, lets just pay for this stuff and go home."

When they got home Tohru put the stuff away and Kyo helped her fix dinner. "Hey Tohru since I start work at the dojo the day after tomorrow, think we could go around the city tomorrow to get used to the surroundings?" Kyo asked her as they began to eat. "Sure Kyo-kun that sounds like fun." Tohru smiled. "But, how do you know where to go?" she asked. "Huh, oh I've been here a few times when Shishou came to visit his friend, so I sort of remember where some places are." After they finished eating Tohru took the dishes into the kitchen. "Do you need any help in here?" Kyo asked as he followed her onto the kitchen. "No, It's not much to clean so I can do it myself." she smiled. "Well, if your sure, I'm going to go to sleep." "OK then good night Kyo-kun, love you." "G'night Tohru, love ya too." they told each other and kissed good night. Soon after Tohru finished cleaning the kitchen and went to her room to get some sleep. 'It seems strange without the others being here, but I'm happy.' she thought. 'I think I'll call them and tell them what it's like here when Kyo-kun and I get back from exploring the city tomorrow." she continued happily as she slowly drifted to sleep.

"Wake up Kyo-kun." A very cheerful voice said from Kyo's doorway. "What, huh, oh morning Tohru, but uh, why are you waking me up this early?" Kyo asked her while yawning. "I'm just excited about going around the city today." Tohru smiled. "That's fine, but it's five-thirty in the morning and no where is even open yet." he said walking over to her and gently thumped her on the head. "Hehe well, I mean, I know that, but I've been up since four thinking about where all we will go today." Tohru beamed with excitement. "It's fine, I don't mind you waking me up this early." he said giving her a kiss and they hugged good morning. "Now that I'm awake do you want me to help cook breakfast?" "You don't have to help me Kyo-kun, if you don't want too." "I'll be down to help you in a few minutes." "OK, I'll go get everything started." she told him as she started to go down the stairs and into the kitchen. About ten minutes later Tohru was cooking and humming and wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings when- "Boo." "AHHhh, Kyo-kun don't scare me like that." she said slightly shaking. "Tohru, I said that in the calmest voice possible. How did that scare you?" he asked smiling at her. "I guess I'm just a scaredy cat." she said teasing him. "You know, that really isn't that funny." he said hugging her from behind. "Anyway, what can I help fix for breakfast?" "UM, why don't you stir that pot over there." They soon finished cooking and started to eat. "So where all are we going today." Tohru asked excitedly. "When we get to town I'll let you decide." "OK, oh it looks like we can go now." "OK, we'll leave when we're done eating." They finished eating and left for town.

"This place isn't as big as Tokyo is it?" "No, but I think this place is sort of a kawaii little town." Tohru smiled at Kyo happily. "You think everything is kawaii." Kyo told her returning the smile and kissed her cheek lightly. "Now where do you want to go?" he asked her. "Um, I just saw a sign for botanical gardens, so is it okay if we go there and walk around for a while?" Tohru asked politely. "I guess I can stand looking at a bunch of plants if that's were you want to go." he told her semi-unenthused. "Oh, I didn't think you would mind." she said waving her hands thinking he was upset. "Tohru calm down, I really don't mind so lets go if you want." he said holding onto her hand and they headed to the gardens.

"Wow, look at how big that tree over there is and the flowers on it are adorable!" Tohru said excitedly. "I would call it weird, I mean who ever heard of a tree with blue and orange flowers." "I haven't, but that is what makes it adorable." "Yeah well the flowers aren't what I find adorable in this place." he whispered to her causing her to blush, and she leaned up and lightly kissed him, causing him to blush also. "So where do you want to go now?" he asked. "Well, I am getting sort of hungry, so lets go get something to eat, OK?" "Sure what do you want to eat?" "I don't know so why don't you choose, Kyo-kun." she told him happily. "OK then, follow me.

They went to a traditional Japanese style restaurant and ordered oshi-zushi and iridori. "This food tastes really good, how did you know about this place?" she asked cheerfully. "Well, last time that I came here to visit this place had just opened so I figured I would try the food." Kyo told her. "Hey are you ready to go home now?" he asked her. "Sure, I wanted to call Uo-chan and Hana-chan to let them know what it's like here." "OK lets go home then." They then left and went back to their house.

When they got home Tohru called her two friends. "Hello, who is it that is calling?" Megumi answered the phone. "Oh, hello Megumi-chan, it's me, Tohru, is Hana-chan home?" "Hello Tohru, yes she is home and Arisa is over here to, hold on and I'll give them the phone." About a minute later the girls put the phone on speaker. "Hello Tohru-chan it's good to hear from you." "yeah how are you Tohru?" "Hello Hana-chan, Uo-chan it's good to hear from you too, and I am fine. What about you two?" "I'm fine." Uo told her. "I am fine also." Hana added. "Anyway Tohru what's it like there?" Uo asked. "It's nice and has alot of ancient shrines, and gardens too, actually Kyo-kun and I went to one of the gardens today." "It sounds like you're having fun." Hana told her. "I agree, but how come I get the feeling orangey didn't really want to go look at flowers." Uo laughed. "Haha, well he wasn't to thrilled, but he said he didn't mind." Tohru told them.They continued to talk for another half hour. "Well, it's getting late so I'll call you two later." "OK, talk to you later." "Yeah later," they all said and hung up the phone.

After she hung up she started looking around the house for Kyo. 'I wonder where he went off to," she thought, she then heard a noise above her. 'Now I know where he is." she thought excitedly and walked outside.

'Dang, she is having a long conversation with those two.' he thought when he heard a noise come from the ladder, he slid over to where it was and since he knew it was Tohru he leaned his head over the side. "I see you found me huh?" he smiled at her causing her to look up right before she reached the top. "Hi Kyo-kun." she smiled back at him. "I should have guessed you would be here." "Yeah, and I knew you would find me here." he said leaning down over the side of the roof kissing her. "Now come up here before you fall off the ladder." he teased. "Ok, but um, could you help me up?" she asked blushing. He laughed and helped her up. "You know, I've see climb on the roof at least a hundred times, so why did you need help this time?" "Well, normally I come straight up without looking down or worry about falling but-." "But I stopped you." he finished for her as she sat down on the roof. He then sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, and she leaned her back against him causing both of them to slightly blush, and they just sat like that for a while. "Hey Tohru, see that building over there the sort of small one ." he pointed to a place not to far away, but could only be seen from the roof. "Yes, I see it, why?" "Because, that is the dojo I will be working at starting tomorrow." "Oh, really It looks so kawaii from here." "I'm glad that you like it, but please don't call a dojo cute," he sweat-dropped. "Hehe, well at least it isn't that far, so maybe I can come visit you tomorrow around lunch?" she asked smiling. "Sure, I don't mind, and I don't think Takeo-sensei would mind." he said kissing her cheek. "They stayed up there awhile longer until Tohru yawned and decided she should go down before she got to tired and so she could keep balance on the ladder. "Goodnight Kyo-kun, see you in the morning." she said and kissed him goodnight. "Yeah, goodnight Tohru." he said hugging her and helped her down the ladder and they went to their rooms.

The next morning Kyo woke up and got ready for the dojo. "Bye Kyo-kun, I'll see you later." "Bye, Tohru and when you come by the dojo later try to get there before twelve, but if you get there later it's fine." he said and they hugged bye.

Later that day Tohru left and headed for the dojo. 'I can't wait to see it up close.' she happily thought as she walked towards the dojo. When she got there she realized it was alot bigger than it looked from the roof the night before. 'It might be hard to find Kyo-kun on this place. Maybe I can ask those two students over there..' she thought. "Um, excuse me but could one of you two possible tell me where Sohma, Kyo is?" she asked them politely. "Yeah we know were Sohma-sensei is but," "Wouldn't you rather talk to us instead?" they asked smirking. "Huh?" she asked confused. "HEY, who do you two weaklings think you are talking too?" asked someone angrily from behind the two boys. "Oh, he-hello S-Sohma-sensei, we w-were just telling h-her where you were." they said nervously. "Uh-huh. Tohru tell me what they really said." Kyo said walking over to her. "They told me they knew where you were, then they asked me if I would rather talk to them instead of you." "Thank you." he said kissing her then looked back at the boys. "Now who do you two slackers think I'm going to trust, someone I care for, or two morons who can't learn martial arts from goofing off?" "We're sorry Sohma-sensei." Now apologize to her." "We are very sorry miss." the boys said together. "Good, now go to one of the training rooms or go home." "Yes, sir." they said and left. "You have some interesting students Kyo-kun." "Yeah I guess interesting is one word for it." "What do you mean?" "Uh Tohru they were trying to flirt with you." "Oh I uh, didn't catch onto that." she laughed. "what am I going to do with you." he teased and hugged her from behind. "I see you have a visitor Kyo." someone said. "Hello Takeo-sensei, this is Tohru." "Oh yes, you must be the girl Kazuma kept mentioning when he would talk about Kyo." Takeo said smiling. "It is nice to meet you Takeo-san." Tohru replied. "It is good to meet you also." he replied. "Takeo-sensei, is it okay if I let Tohru stay and watch some of the training lessons?" "I don't see anything wrong with it." he said as he walked away.

For the next few hours Tohru sat in the dojo happily watching Kyo show martial art techniques to students from children to adults. He would glance over at Tohru every so often and see her trying to copy the moves and she would blush when she was caught "OK everyone, that's it for today, continue practicing your moves and be ready for sparing practice tomorrow." Kyo told the last group of the day as they left. "You are really good at instructing others." Tohru said walking up to him. "I just repeated to them everything I was taught by Shishou." he told her blushing at the compliment. "Now, lets go home." he said grabbing her hand. "OK lets go." she smiled and kissed him on the cheek and they started towards their house hand-in-hand. "So Kyo-kun, what do you want to do the rest of the day?" Tohru asked happily as they reached the house. "I don't care, you decide." he told her. "I can't really think of anything either." she said as they both sweat-dropped. They decided to just hang around the house.

That night after they ate dinner they decided to go up to the roof again and look at the stars. "Looking at the stars is my second favorite thing about being on the roof." Tohru sighed happily as she leaned her back against Kyo. "Oh really, then what's your first favorite?" her asked her teasingly causing her to blush. "Being up here with you." she said in a hardly audible voice causing Kyo to also slightly blush. "And my favorite thing is being up here with you." he whispered in her ear. She then turned her face towards his and they kissed. "I love you Tohru." Kyo smiled as they pulled apart. "I love you too Kyo-kun." Tohru replied as she leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Ya know, Tohru I'm really glad you agreed to come here with me." "And I am happy that you asked me to come with you Kyo-kun." she said leaning closer to him 'I really think that Kyo-kun and I are going to be happy here.' she thought happily and shifted her eyes to look back at the stars.

KTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKT

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story and if you got confused here are a few things to help you out.

Kawaii means cute(But you probably knew that )

Oshi-zushi and Iridori to Japanese dishes I randomly chose from my mom's cookbook.

Takeo since it never said the name of Kazuma's friend Kyo was going to work for I just looked up Japanese names and chose a name that ment 'warrior'.

Well I hope you liked the story and if you have time please review. Thanks for reading.


End file.
